


If You Only Knew

by notexactlylegal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer (Band) - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luke is so in love with Michael and his only wish is for him to love him back. And maybe he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy this muke one shot! xx

The rain was pouring down. It was dark outside but inside the tour bus it was warm and cosy. The four boys were exhausted from tonights' show and all the wanted to do was to go to sleep. They all were soaking wet, not just from the rain, but also because of the showers they all had before leaving to the tour bus. 

"I'm out." Calum said and grabbed a water bottle and went towards the bunk beds.   
"Me too, wait for me, Cal!" Ashton yelled and jumped after him. Even of he was exhausted, he still had alot of energy left.

Michael got up from the couch and looked over at Luke who showed no signs of leaving the couch. 

"You coming?" He asked with a small smile. Luke looked up at him and returned the smile.   
"Yeah. Soon, you go ahead."   
"Okay." Michael shrugged and left Luke alone in the dark. 

He hates thunder. It was loud and scary, but he didn't want people to know that he was scared of thunder. Some people make fun of others' weaknesses and Luke didn't like being made fun off.

Unless, of course, it was by Michael Clifford. Then it would be okay.  
Though, Luke still didn't want Michael to know.

What if he thought he was ridiculous? What if he would laugh?

Luke didn't want Michael to laugh at him. Luke wanted Michael to laugh with him or at something funny Luke had said. Luke loved making Michael laugh. Every Time he succeeded he mentally high fived himself.

If Luke had to pick one sound he had to listen to, for the rest of his life on repeat - it would be Michael's laugh. He loved it. Especially, if he was the reason why he was laughing.

Luke got up from the couch and walked in to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he walked towards the bunk beds and climbed into his own. He threw his shirt on the floor but he kept the sweats on. He held the covers close to his body, trying to keep warm. The rain made him cold. He also tried to keep the sound of thunder away. 

It didn't work. He was still cold and by now, the thunder was even louder and Luke couldn't keep the loud sounds away. He tossed and turned in his bunk - he couldn't sleep. Every now and then, the bus would light up, because of the thunder, and everytime it did, Luke shut his eyes. He sighed loudly and turned over again, for the millionth time. 

"Luke?" Someone whispered and Luke froze. "Luke?"   
Soon Luke recognized the voice. "Mikey?" 

Luke removed the curtain and peeked out and saw Michael looking at him across the room from his own bunk. 

"Can't sleep?" Micheal asked and Luke shook his head.  
"This fucking thunder." Luke muttered, trying to act like it was more annoying than scary. "And I'm cold." He pouted and Michael giggled a little and that made Luke's heart flutter. 

"Get that cute butt over here." Michael said and moved a bit to make more room for Luke. Luke blushed and quickly got out of his bunk and climbed into Michael's. Michael's bunk was a lot warmer than his own. Michael wrapped the cover around Luke's body and kept his arm around the blonde boy. 

What Michael had never told Luke was that he loved when the two of them were close cuddling. It was probably the best thing in the world. Well, that and pizza.

He loved to feel Luke's body against his own. He loved having his arms around Luke and he loved how Luke's hair was tickling his nose when he had his face buried in Luke's neck. 

"Better?" He asked while nuzzling his nose against Luke's neck. Luke moved slightly and giggled.   
"Yes. I'm much warmer now, thanks."   
"I can't do anything about the thunder, though. Just close your eyes." 

Luke did but soon a loud noice made Luke slightly jump in Michael's arms. Luke jumping made Michael jump too.

"Shit, you scared me." Michael mumbled.   
"Sorry." Luke whispered. Yet another thunderclap made Luke jump. He buried his face into Michael's pillow. 

"Luke?" Luke didn't answer. "Are you scared? Of the thunder, I mean? Cause' if you are, there's nothing wrong with that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, y'know."  
"I just don't like it. Never has."  
"Why have never told me that?"  
"Didn't want to give you a reason to laugh at me."

Michael smirked against Luke's neck.  
"Oh, Lukey. I don't need a reason for that - I'll do it anyway." Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.  
"Shut up!" He giggled.  
"Never." Michael whispered and closed his eyes again.  
"G'night, Mikey." Luke said and yawned.  
"G'night, Lukey."

Luke couldn't sleep. He was warm and the thunder wasn't as scary now when Michael's arms were around him. He felt safe and protected. Still, he couldn't sleep because all he could think about was how extremely close they were, Michael and him. If he turned around now, he would probably kiss him without having to move at all.

God, he wanted to kiss him so bad. But he can't. You can't just kiss your best friend. Michael doesn't love him. Not like that. Not in the way Luke wants him to. 

Michael can hear Luke breathing slowly. It's a satisfying sound but Michael can't help but feeling a little bit sad. 

He wants Luke to know. He wants Luke to know that he loves the sound of him breathing slowly. He wants Luke to know that he would do anything for him. He wants Luke to know how much he cares about him, how much he needs him. Luke him to know that he's in love with him.

But he can't know. It would change everything. And not in the good way because of Michael confessed that he is so completely in love with Luke, Luke would never look at him the same way or he would say that he's flattered but he doesn't feel the same way. Cause' why would he? Luke is.. Luke, and Michael is just Michael.

Luke is not sure if Michael is asleep yet. He'll wait a few more minutes until he turns around so he can see his beautiful face. He wants to touch his beautiful face and his red hair. Luke usually does that whenever they have a cuddle and he's sure Michael is sleeping. Maybe it's creepy, but Luke doesn't care. It's the only way he can admire him up close. To really see his face.

Luke is just about to turn around, but freeze when he hear Michael's voice.  
"I'm so proud of you."

Luke stays still.

Was that to him? Is he talking in his sleep? Is he supposed to answer?

"I'm so proud of you, for what you've become. All the amazing things you have done and for this amazing person you have become." Michael's voice is so dark and soft that Luke is about to cry. "You're so brave. I'm not. I would never be brave enough to tell you this in person, when you're awake. I'm not as brave as you are." 

He thinks I'm sleeping, Luke thinks to himself. Luke doesn't move. He keeps laying still in Michael's arms, listening to his voice. 

"I wish I could tell you, when you're awake that I am so extremely in love with you, Luke. I wish I could just.. tell you. But I can't, I mean it's not like it would work out, anyway."

Luke's heart broke at the words. A second ago he was so happy he couldn't breathe and now.. Why wouldn't it work out? 

"You would never be with me. You're not in love with me. I'm just me and you.. you're you. You can have anyone in this entire world, and obviously you wouldn't choose me. But, I guess it's okay. It has to be. At least I have these moments. Our cuddles. Even if this is all I get, I'm happy. You make me happy. I love you so much, Lukey. If only you knew." 

Luke felt something wet against his neck and his heart broke again when he realized it was tears.

It's now or never. Luke has always been afraid of rejections but Michael literally just said that he was in love with him. He can't get a rejection now. 

He slowly turnes around in Michael's grip and the two boys are now fave to face woth each other. Michael's eyes are watery and he opens his mouth to say something but he then closes it again. The thunder are still going but Luke doesn't pay attention to it anymore. All his focus is on Michael. 

"Luke.." Michael whispers but doesn't contine. Luke bringa one of his hands to Michael's face and brushes his thumb over his left cheek. He then carefully grabs his chin and pulls him closer. Michael's eyes closes his eyes and Luke does the same. 

It's like nothing neither of the two boys have ever felt in their entire lives. The kiss is filled with so much love and feelings and neither of them wants it to stop. Both of them wants it to last forever 

Sadly it can't, so soon the two boys have to pull away to get some air. 

"Luke.."   
"I love you, Michael. I'm so in love with you and I'm not as brave as you make it sound because if I truly was brave, I would've told you years ago that I'm so completely in love with you."   
"Years? You've been in love with me for years?" Luke nodded with red cheeks. Michael can't help but smile. "Me too."  
"Have you also been in love with you for years?" Luke smirks and Michael giggles.   
"Shut up, Luke. I've been in love with you for years. That's why I hated you. I realized I had these stupid feelings for you and instead of dealing with them, I just.. started hating you istead."   
"I had stupid feelings for you too."   
"Had?"   
"Yeah. They're not stupid anymore." 

Michael can feel his whole face smile and he pressed his lips on Luke's and they're kissing again and it feels just as amazing as the first time. 

"I don't get it, though. Why me?" Michael askes after pulling away.   
"Why anyone else?"  
"I'm just.. me." Michale says quietly. Luke put his fingers through Michael's soft red hair and Michael melts in his touch.   
"Michael. You are so much more than that."   
"Like what?"   
"You're mine." Luke says with a small giggle.   
"Cheesy." Michael says and plalyfully rolls his eyes.   
"You love it, though."   
"Yeah, I do. And I love you. So much."   
"I love you, too."  
"Wanna try another kiss?" Michael smirks and Luke smiles because, yes, yes he will. "Wouldn't want to do anything else." He says and once again his lips are on Michael's in an amazing, soft kiss filled with nothing but love.


End file.
